


Strange

by Merfilly



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Nala reflects on their pride
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pride

When Nala had found Simba, she had had no idea that it would eventually come to this. Yes, they had the remaining lionesses. They'd always had Zazu, and Rafiki had been adviser to the lion kings for generations.

Yet, with Simba's return and ascent, the Pride had grown by two more unusual creatures.

At least Timon was generally smart enough not to aggravate a hungry lioness. And Pumbaa was… odorous enough to have them steer clear.

Having a meerkat and a warthog as part of the Pride certainly was an adventure, and they knew how to take care of cubs.


End file.
